Fiber composite components are generally known from the prior art. A fiber composite component may be designed according to a so-called sandwich component. For producing a sandwich component, first a porous core layer is provided. Then, a covering by a fiber-reinforced material layer is provided on each oppositely arranged outer faces of the core layer. The resulting semi-finished composite product is then provided to a pressing device, in which the semi-finished composite product is pressed to a desired shape under the influence of a predetermined pressure and a predetermined temperature, wherein at the same time a hardening of the fiber-reinforced material layers happens. The shaping of the outer contour happens by extruded reshaping. In doing so, matrix material of the fiber-reinforced cover layer flows into cavities of the pressing device. To enable that, it is practice to often use very short or short fibers for the fiber reinforcement, respectively. Short fibers for a fiber-reinforced matrix material have the disadvantage, that they ensure a lower tensile strength and/or bending stiffness, when the fiber-reinforced material layers are hardened by the pressing device. If continuous layers are used instead of short layers, that disadvantage may be overcome, but during the extruded reshaping this will result in that substantially only the matrix material and not the fibers will flow into the cavities of the pressing device. Also, a component which is produced in that manner will usually not provide the desired stability, at least in those regions, which protrude over the outer surface and which correspond to the cavities of the pressing device.